


Those Who Dare

by isitandwonder, missmuffin221



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Hiking Porn, M/M, Outdoor Sex, a little cracky, except Oliver, nothing wet will be left on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221
Summary: On their last morning in Crema, Oliver reveals a little dirty secret. Elio is thrilled and intrigued which eventually leads to Oliver coming in his pants before getting seriously buggered.Simply PWP but we had so much fun writing this together.





	Those Who Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForYou_InSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYou_InSilence/gifts), [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/gifts).



> There was a gif set on tumblr and then threre was some smut. We are truly sorry for what we did to Andre Aciman's beautiful characters - but(t) it had to be done (Jo disagrees here :). Also, we did some re-enactments to get the logistics right (make of that what you will).  
> Would you like to hear some of the genius titles we came up with for this fic?  
> Something Borrowed, Something Blue  
> The Plug In The Butt Goes Up And Down  
> Bumpy Ride Ahead  
> Stuff Me Full Before You GoGo  
> Pegged And Plugged (sorry, Jo meant Packed but I like Pegged)
> 
> I think you catch the drift by now so if you still want to proceed at least you have been warned.

A million thoughts popped up in Elio's head upon setting eyes on Oliver's lush peachy bum, his arse high up in the air as he half-knelled on the mattress, rummaging through his duffle bag on the side of the bed.

Filthy thoughts, very filthy thoughts, the most filthy circling around Oliver's wrecked, dripping hole. What just happened filled Elio with both bliss and embarrassment. He'd topped, but it had been over way too soon due to... well, he was just seventeen after all. Enthusiastic, yes, but not that lasting...yet. But what he lacked in stamina he made up for in eagerness.

Now he watched his own pearly white come leak out of Oliver's still gaping hole, the rim swollen from the extensive preparations Elio had devoted to it earlier. He'd nearly come already when he'd watched his four slender fingers disappear in Oliver's body, almost impossibly curved, as if he'd been daring to desire him.

Now, he was bathing in afterglow but could already feel getting horny again.

All the musings about their encounter were wiped from Elio's mind when Oliver surfaced again, holding something in his hand, grinning with both shyness and wickedness. He presented a bright blue... thing, conic-shaped, about three inches long, with a small stem at one end widening into a broad base.

Oliver wiggled his eyebrows before sitting up and moving his hand behind himself, holding the... thing suggestively close to his lose entrance. Elio's eyes nearly popped out of his head as his mind jumped into gear again, racing with all the filthy possibilities his sick brain came up with.

“What... is that?” He asked, his voice a little hoarse from arousal.

“It's a butt plug.” Oliver answered. At Elio's clueless expression, he explained: “It's a plug - for your butt. Or, in this case, my butt. Wouldn't want to let all the prep go to waste.” With a suggestive wink, Oliver slid the toy home.

Elio gasped, both in shock and delight.

“Wanna see?”

Elio just nodded, the ability to speak lost in a fuzz of desire.

Oliver turned slowly around and bend over, raising his arse once again into the charged air of their bedroom.

Elio made a soft sound, almost a hush, as his eyes zoomed in on the bright blue rubber protruding from Oliver's opening. His rim stretched around it, fluttering a little as he adjusted to being stuffed full once again.

“You can touch.” Oliver offered, his head pressed against a pillow while Elio's hand had already moved on its own accord, a single finger tenderly caressing the base.

Oliver moaned as Elio nudged it just the tiniest fraction. 

“We should get packing. The bus leaves in about an hour.”

Oliver got up, stretched his long, tanned body and squirmed a little as the toy moved inside him. While Oliver gathered up the rest of his belongings, Elio's dirty mind came up with a thousand questions: Where did Oliver get this? Had he brought it with him from the US? Had he owned it all the time he'd stayed with them? Was it something people took with them when they traveled? How did he get it past customs? Was it an American thing, like 'later', but in a more pear-shaped form? Or had it been send to him in one of those mysterious parcels that'd arrived during his stay? Was there a mail order service for stuff like this? Could one maybe even buy something like this around here, in Crema, for example? And, most importantly – had Oliver used it on himself... perhaps while thinking of him?

Elio was brought back to reality as something wet hit him in the face. It was Oliver's red bathing suit, still damp from last night's swim – and other activities, afterwards.

“Hey, get a move on.” Oliver grinned down on him, moving with his usual ease and grace. Elio dropped the bathing suit unto the wooden floor and laughed as he got up and dressed. Only, just before they left the room to go down to have their last breakfast in the garden together, he turned around and – just to prevent Mafalda from putting them into the washing– grabbed the trunks and draped them over the windowsill to dry.

 

Elio felt both elated and a little sad as they boarded the bus to Bergamo. He longed for some privacy with Oliver, and the thought of what was actually stuffed up his bottom got him almost too hard to hide under his long polo shirt pulled out of his trousers so his parents wouldn't see his raging hard-on.

He took his seat at the window while Oliver was waving his good-byes before walking back down the aisle to sit beside him. As he lowered his bum onto the seat, he gave Elio the most coy and innocent smile while Elio's brain almost short-circuited as he imagined how that must have felt.

Oliver nudged his shoulder and grinned as if he'd been able to read his depraved thoughts – and liked them.

The bus ride was bumpy. Italian roads weren't American highways. Instead, they were littered with plotholes and the naughty grin soon fell off Oliver's beautiful face as he realized that this ride wouldn't go smoothly. His little toy rubbed against all the right places inside him in the most unforgiving way. His pants were already a little damp over his crotch, a wet spot forming where his cockhead touched the cotton.

It didn't help that Elio was subtly touching him, pressing his leg against his thigh, almost accidentally brushing his hand against his side or leaning one bony shoulders into his. Oliver was sweating, his breathing speeding up as he flushed all over. 

An old lady in the seat across the aisle leaned over and asked if he was alright to which Elio explained that his pal got a little travel sick. The woman patted his shoulder and fuzzed over him in rapid Italian, even offering him a dolce at which Oliver just shook his head and darted a dark look over at Elio, who looked on with a smug, knowing smirk.

When they arrived at Bergamo, Oliver was a mess: sweaty, hot, the front of his pants sticking to his moist groin. He felt itchy, reeking of precome, almost like the sheets they'd left behind at Elio's home.

He was ogling Elio, hoping to see equally desperate desire, but the boy was just shouldering his backpack.

“Let's go.” He said.

“Where's the hotel?”

“Later.” Elio grinned and Oliver shook his head at being fed his own catchphrase. “Let's go up into the mountains first as long as it's still light.”

“But my luggage.” Oliver complained, sounding a little whiny.

“You can leave it in a locker at the bus station. Come on. Don't be a spoilsport.”

Oliver longed for a cool shower and some hot action in bed afterwards but apparently Elio was having none of it.

They headed for the outskirts and soon found themselves in the leafy countryside, climbing steadily rising hills. The vegetation got sparser as they ascended into the mountains. Oliver's legs started to hurt but that wasn't his only discomfort. The plug was nudging his insides, stimulating his sweet spot until he almost passed out with arousal.

“Elio...” He shouted, and the boy walking in front of him stopped and ran back, grabbing his hair and pulling it hard, once, staring into his crimson face. Oliver hoped that his ordeal would be over but Elio just grinned, turned around again and bounced with youthful ease up the small path that meandered through the valley.

Oliver was able to keep up with him for another ten minutes but then a deep slope had him almost loose his balance. He stumbled a little forward and that did him in. The plug pressed right THERE and that was all it needed to push him over the precipice – not the real precipice but the metaphorical one.

He shuddered, his oversensitive body shivering in the cold spray of a waterfall descending nearby. His skin was nevertheless hot and tingly all over and he wasn't able to fully fall into the blissful abyss of his release because he just felt humiliated by the circumstances.

Wasn't it utterly embarrassing to come into his pants like a teenager while the real teenager here was totally unfazed by it all? 

Upon hearing him grunt as if in pain, said teenager just turned around and glanced back at him, worried that Oliver might have fallen and injured himself.

“Hey, you alright?”

Oliver was by now crouching on the ground, holding onto a large boulder next to the path.

“Me alright.” He answered a little breathless. A little worried, Elio stepped closer, tilting his head a little. Suddenly, realization must have hit because a sartorial smile spread on his face.

“Oliver... did you just...”

“Go away!” Oliver coiled in Elio's grip, trying to escape his scrutiny but Elio was having none of it.

“Oh my god!” Elio gasped.

Oliver was hoping the earth would open and swallow him hole, burning with shame as Elio just bend down over him and started to nestle with his shorts.

“Let me have you, god, please, let me have you...” He panted into Oliver's ear as he unceremoniously pulled down Oliver's slacks, exposing the base of the bright blue toy between his buttocks. Oliver's pants were sticky with come and Elio used it to slick himself up before pulling the plug free in one swift motion. After putting it inside the front pocket of his rain jacket he pushed right in, sliding deep inside Oliver's body.

It only took a few snaps of his slim hips against Oliver's smooth arse before Elio was close as well. As his balls slapped against Oliver's perineum, they both groaned. Elio stifled his moan by biting down onto Oliver's neck, tasting salt as he licked a broad stripe up where he'd just left a mark on his lover's skin.

“Oliver.” Oliver sighed. “Oliver,Oliver, Oliver...” and that did it for Elio. He came so hard he almost passed out, slumping to his side and nearly pulling Oliver down on top of him. 

“Oh my...” Elio tried to suck in air but it was difficult with Oliver still pressed tight against him. But instead of letting go, he continued to hold onto Oliver's body, who was shivering in his embrace.

“Let's get up before someone sees us.” He reminded Elio, now once again a responsible adult as the blood-flow was redirected towards his brain.

Elio sighed and pulled out, but with a flash of inspiration took the plug from his pocket and stuffed it back inside Oliver's used hole.

“Ouch.” He moaned, but Elio just grinned and pressed a kiss to the small of Oliver's back.

“You keep that inside until we reach the hotel so I can have you there again.”

“You'll be the death of me.” Oliver responded, but it was fond, brushing his thumb over Elio's cheekbone. 

Little did he know that it would be twenty years before they'll finally reach the top of that mountain.


End file.
